


I missed you too

by Esteicy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anger born of worry, Fluff, Fluff and yelling, Hugs, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Edward was worried sick when Bruce had to leave in a dangerous mission with the Justice League, and when he comes back he let several emotions take control.Bruce doesn't blame him.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I missed you too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I come with another riddlebat inspired by a Tumblr prompt, it was "Anger born of worry" which is really perfect for them because who is better than Edward to let anger come from literally any emotion?
> 
> It's sweet too because I love these two being cute.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was night and Gotham was just like he left it, Bruce trusted the boys and girls had done a good job keeping it safe during his absent, he had trained them after all. In the manor Alfred reacted gladly to see him back and well, so did Damian, Ace and Titus, everyone was relieve when the rest of the family was informed, even Jason no matter how much he wanted to hide it.

But there was someone he needed to inform in person, so he put on a costume that wasn’t completely ruined for fighting (he couldn’t just leave his theatrical side behind not even for this) and went looking for him where Alfred said he could find him, he had insisted in wanting some distance and privacy.

He found Edward sitting and staring at the screen that showed his iconic question mark, he took just a little moment to look at him before talking.

“Edward…” he murmured making him gasp and turn on his chair with a panicked expression like the one he used to have when Batman would caught Riddler doing something illegal “I’m back.”

“Bruce…” the man said blinking still surprised, standing and slowly getting a relieved smile in his face “Finally! You are back!” the ex-villain ran to his arm and hugged him hard, laughing a little with pure joy.

Obviously that moment lasted only a second before Edward moved back frowning, changing his attitude completely and slapping his face, making it hurt even with the suit.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Ed yelled pointing at him accusingly “Do you have any idea of how worried I was?! You just disappeared one day and I discover you are in I don’t know what corner of the galaxy fighting against some super powerful son of a bitch!” he started gesticulating really violently to make clear his points “What were you thinking, Bruce? You are a human, you can’t just throw batshit to any danger and expect it will work, you aren’t Wonder Woman, Superman or hell even Green Lantern!” then he started hitting his chest to mark his words “It was entire weeks of expecting you would come back turned into dust! And I had to deal with your children too, you know I hate to deal with people’s emotions and especially in delicate situations, how could you do this to me? You…you…” words then stopped coming, his hands shaking while a weak sigh escaped from his lips, the rage leaving as quickly as it came and being replaced by a saddened expression and tired eyes, those were some really bad weeks, he looked pale and thin, unshaved and with dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Edward” Bruce whispered going to take off his mask…he looked just as exhausted as him but so relieve to be back “It was an emergency, the League needed me you know that can happen” his hand caressed his lover’s cheek getting him leaning against it “I missed you too…so much” he really did, he missed everything about him, even the way he scolded him.

“Oh…you idiot” the words were working again but he didn’t need them anymore, they hugged and stayed like that for a while, Bruce comforting him and kissing his head.

Yes…they had missed each other a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> If DC won't let Bruce act like a human being with emotions then I will have to do it,
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to leave any kudo or comment that will make me really happy.
> 
> Kisses~


End file.
